


Dragon Rider

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bad Ending, Breeding, Crying, Dragons, M/M, Mile High Club, Size Difference, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Arnas just wants to become a dragon rider and gain some glory. All he has to do is let a dragon sniff him a bit. Should be easy.
Relationships: dragon/human - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Dragon Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



Arnas shuddered when the long tongue extended from the dragon’s snout and licked him, all the way from his toes up to his face. He was left covered in a layer of dragon-spit, smelling of ash and sulfur.

He wasn’t sure if this would have been easier if he’d been clothed: at least there’d be a layer between him and the spit, but he didn’t like the idea of spit-soaked cloth clinging to him either. At least this way it would dry faster.

“Can I go now?” Arnas asked the other human in the field, the head dragon tamer for this military outpost. He’d asked if he could learn to ride a dragon, so he could gain some glory in the next battle against the mages, and the tamer had shrugged and said, “Sure. Zerdun’s without a rider. If he likes you, I’ll teach you.”

For some reason Arnas thought there’d be a strict entrance policy for dragon riding. Beyond just letting a dragon sniff and lick him while he stood naked. (“Trust me, you won’t want clothes on for this,” the tamer had said.)

“Nah, hold up. I think Zerdun might be interested.” The tamer made a few hand gestures to the dragon, and then said something in a language that Arnas didn’t understand.

The dragon—Zerdun?—cocked his head, and then his mouth widened into a grin, exposing the rows of sharp teeth. He bent forward and extended its claw to poke at Arnas’s belly.

It was a very, very sharp claw, and Arnas was very, very naked. He shivered, and not from the cold.

Actually… despite the fact that it was afternoon in autumn, Arnas was actually starting to feel warm. He took an involuntary step back, to avoid the claw, and stumbled when his legs didn’t cooperate properly.

“Huh?” Arnas tried to right himself, except his arms felt heavy too. Something wasn’t right.

The dragon snorted warm air into his face, heating Arnas even further, then it scooped him up with its clawed hand. His head lolled backwards, and he saw the tamer suppressing a laugh.

“Whu—?” Even speaking was getting difficult.

The tamer walked over and, with gloved hands, patted Arnas’s cheeks. “Looks like Zerdun did take a shine to you. Not all humans react like this to dragon spit. Feel lucky, kid. He’s going to love you like only a dragon can.” He stepped back and looked up at Zerdun. “I checked, nobody’s going to miss him. His commanding officer said if he disappeared, it would make her life easier.”

That didn’t make any sense. Everybody loved Arnas. Anybody who didn’t was jealous of his success.

But he couldn’t say anything, couldn’t even move, as Zerdun sat back onto his haunches and then lifted up into the sky. Zerdun tucked Arnas close to his body and cradled his head, as if to shelter him from the winds.

Arnas thought it would be cold, but whatever was in the spit still kept him heated, and being pressed up against Zerdun meant he could feel just how warm dragon scales really were. They were silky soft too, not at all hard and sharp like he’d expected. His body jostled up and down against them, and actually, that was pretty nice. He shifted his hips a bit, and that dragged his cock along Zerdun’s belly. It felt pretty good, actually, and it was a nice distraction from the fact that he was a thousand feet in the air, completely at the dragon’s mercy.

This went on for a little while, Arnas rutting against Zerdun, wondering if he would actually come up here. Maybe his seed would end up splattering on some unsuspecting person down below.

He heard Zerdun snort, and then the dragon lifted him up and away from his belly. Arnas ended up facing the ground below, and that actually woke him up a bit. Fuck. It was really far. He still couldn’t move his limbs, though, or he would have tried to cling to Zerdun’s claws.

He yelped when Zerdun tilted him even further, bending him so that his ass was now far too close to the dragons mouth and his head and arms dangled downwards. He had never been so terrified in his life, sure that he would either be dropped or eaten in the next moment.

And then he felt something warm against his hole.

The dragon’s tongue. It was the dragon’s tongue again, this time pushing insistently against his hole. Arnas clenched against it, or tried to—but the dragon spit loosened him right up, allowing the tongue to snaked its way inside, coating him with the spit that seeped into his very being.

Arnas moaned when the tongue found his prostate, and the dragon snorted a warm puff of air against his ass.

He had to close his eyes to stop the vertigo, but that meant the sensations inside him were even more immediate. His cock chubbed up, especially when the tongue pushed against his balls. He couldn’t hold out, orgasming right there, terrified and aroused and unable to move at all.

When he blinked, he realized his eyes were wet.

Then the dragon withdrew its tongue and brought Arnas lower again. Arnas hoped it would simply cradle him again, only he wasn’t the only fleshy thing there anymore. The dragon’s cock extended proudly, its tip about as wide as Arnas’s fist and only getting wider from there.

It was so large that Arnas couldn’t really register it as a threat. Sure, the dragon was horny, but it would probably just rub Arnas along the cock.

Because there was no way it would fit inside him. It wasn’t physically possible. Even as Zerdun positioned Arnas’s hole against his cock, Arnas still thought he was hallucinating.

It wasn’t a hallucination though. The shock of the blunt head pushing past his rim made him scream. As high up as they were, there was nobody to hear him, though.

His tears started flowing in full force as the dragon’s cock split him in two. But even through the pain, Arnas’s insides heated up. The insistent pressure inside him made pleasure pulse through him. He didn’t want this, but he couldn’t stop it. Zedrun moved Arnas up and down along his cock, as if Arnas was nothing more than a sex toy.

It was on a suddenly swoop downwards that Arnas felt the cock inside him shudder, and then liquid heat filled him. He thought he was melting from the inside, and the fear overwhelmed him. If he wasn’t erect, he would have pissed himself.

Please, let this be the end of it. He waited for Zedrun to remove him from his cock, but to his dismay he was kept impaled on the cock, a sheath for the monstrous thing.

 _Make yourself comfortable_ , a voice said in his mind. _You’re going to be there a while_.

Arnas sobbed loudly.

* * *

Zerdun curled around his little human, his claws settling on its rounded belly. His seed had taken, and he could sense the changes starting inside it.

He lifted his head when he heard Jurgis entering his lair. Jurgis was a good ally to have. He knew exactly what kind of broodmares dragons needed, and he had no qualms about providing them. The previous “tamer”—Zerdun still laughed about that word—thought she could find an alternative to breeding dragons.

“He working out for you?” Jurgis asked, carefully stepping around piles of bedding. He got close and waited for Zerdun to give permission, then he sat down on Zerdun’s tail. “Can I see?”

Zerdun carefully lifted his claw away to show off his human. Its hair had grown a bit, and it was so much redder now than when he’d first picked it up. It opened its mouth instinctively when Zerdun petted its jaw, knowing that food would come soon after. And it had learned to keep its legs wide and spread, so that Zerdun could check on the state of his offspring.

“Nice,” Jurgis said. “He’s fucking hot like that.”

Zerdun snorted and nuzzled the top of Jurgis’s head affectionately. _It is mine_. _But you may touch, if you like._

He lay down again, his little human pressed against his side, and watched as Jurgis petted and cooed over it.

Zerdun truly was fond of Jurgis. He’d have to find a nice gift for him soon, to thank him for delivering this broodmare to him.


End file.
